


Estar aquí un milenio

by Escaramujo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escaramujo/pseuds/Escaramujo
Summary: Un año después de la caída de Cersei Lannister, al fin los Siete Reinos han sido purgados de la guerra y la muerte. Ahora solo queda el frío, y Daenerys Targaryen sufre por encontrar un lugar al que llamar "hogar".Final alternativo de Juego de Tronos. Mezcla elementos de la serie y de los libros.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 7





	Estar aquí un milenio

Las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja eran del mismo color que las piedras color salmón que formaban las altas murallas de aquel inmenso lugar.

Y, sin embargo, Dany no se sentía en casa.

***

Un año después de la caída de Cersei Lannister, los Siete Reinos habían sido purgados de la guerra y la muerte. Pareciera como si el invierno, en vez de haber traído mal augurio, su nieve hubiera purificado aquellas tierras.

Pero, en verdad, ni el frío ni la noche habían salvado a Poniente. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Fue el calor de la mujer que se encontraba aquel día en el altar de los siete dioses lo que trajo la paz. Ella había sido como un caballero, como un héroe de las canciones. Pero su espada no era de acero, sino que estaba formada por columnas de fuego vomitadas por sus dragones.

No, sus dragones, no.

Sus hijos.

Daenerys se agarró el vientre.

Había perdido dos. Y, desde entonces, Drogon ya no se alejaba de ella tanto como hacía años antes.

Si volvía la vuelta atrás, estaba perdida.

Ella no seguía ninguna fe.

Pero, aun así, le rezó a la Madre y a la Vieja.

***

El joven señor de Arryn había muerto.

«Siempre había sido un niño muy enfermizo», le había revelado la hermana de Jon en una carta. «Buscad al joven halcón».

Cuando Daenerys finalmente encontró al escudero al que se refería Sansa, lo hizo llamar de inmediato a la capital.

Aquel muchacho era el último heredero de los Arryn, nieto de la tía del recién fallecido. Era un joven apuesto, recto como una lanza, de pelo rubio, ojos azules profundos y nariz aguileña. Su blasón era un batiburrillo de diamantes rojos de los Hardyng, ruedas oscuras de los Waynwood y halcones azules de los Arryn.

—Hincad la rodilla y seréis señor del Valle —le dijo Daenerys desde el Trono de Hierro. Su prometido estaba de pie junto a ella.

Cuando se levantó, el joven halcón no solo se convirtió en guardián del Este, sino que también en el marido de la señora del Norte.

***

Encontrar un heredero de los Tyrell también fue un quebradero de cabeza. La explosión del septo de Baelor había borrado del mapa a casi toda la familia de la rosa. Por fortuna, en la isla del Rejo, más allá del puerto de Antigua, encontraron a Desmera Redwyne, una joven encantadora, repleta de pecas en los mofletes. Aquella era la heredera de la que había sido de las familias más ricas de Poniente, sobrina del antiguo señor del Dominio y nieta de la Reina de las Espinas.

«Sé un dragón».

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había oído a la anciana, antes de que la fuerza dorada de los Lannister aplastara Altojardín.

Pero los dragones también construyen.

A Desmera la casó con un primo suyo Tyrell, y los recién casados se mudaron a la capital del Dominio, a gobernar sobre él.

***

La hija del kraken se quedó con las Islas del Hierro, y hubo una noche en la que Dany se encontró a sí misma echando de menos el sabor salado de la boca de aquella mujer.

No.

Pronto sería una mujer casada.

***

Entregarle Roca Casterly a Tyrion hubiera sido fácil. Mantenerlo allí, imposible. Si no hubiera sido por Jon, Dany no sabía lo que le habría hecho a cada uno de los señores de las tierras del Oeste. Al final, después de meses y meses de cientas de cartas, reuniones y negociaciones incesantes, Tyrion tuvo que renunciar a su derecho como heredero.

Aun así, Daenerys lo nombró castellano de la Roca, solo hasta que Janei, la hija pequeña de Kevan Lannister, la nueva heredera, fuera mayor de edad. Y además, lo casó con una Swyft.

Ese era el trato.

—Después, volverás conmigo. Como Mano de la Reina.

Tiempo después, las damas de lady Swyft cuchilleaban en el castillo sobre cómo su señora se quejaba constamente de que su marido llamaba a una mujer en sueños.

Pero eso Dany no lo sabía.

***

En el sur, estuvo a punto de estallar otra guerra.

Fue la aparición de la desaparecida heredera de Doran Martell lo que calmaron los desiertos de Dorne.

Esa mujer de piel olivácea, ojos oscuros, pelo negro y voz ronca se convirtió en el as bajo la manga de Daenerys. Y, juntas, la reina y la princesa pusieron orden en Lanza del Sol. Allí, Martell se arrodilló ante el dragón.

***

De Edmure Tully eran los ríos.

De Gendry Baratheon, la tormenta.

Y de Sansa Stark, el frío norte. Por suerte, el pueblo adoraba a la salvadora que los había librado de los Otros, pero los señores nobles fueron otro hueso duro de roer para Dany.

Al final, todo (o casi) se solucionó con otro tipo dragones.

Dragones de oro.

Muchos dragones de oro.

***

Cuando Daenerys vio desde la distancia aquel mismo barco en el que se habían marchado Missandei y Gusano Gris meses antes, casi le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Mi hogar está igual que lo recordaba, ¿y el vuestro? —le preguntó la que había sido su mano derecha durante tanto tiempo.

—Para nada —le confesó Dany.

Missandei se quedó boquiabierta:

—Lucís resplandeciente.

Daenerys se miró reflejada en el espejo y, durante un instante, vio a la muchacha que años atrás había sido vendida a un señor de los caballos.

También vio a su hermano en sus propios rasgos faciales.

—No sería capaz de hacer esto sin ti aquí. De hecho, no sé cómo he conseguido mantener a los señores de Poniente quietos durante un año —se sinceró Dany.

—Majestad… —habló Missandei— Salisteis ilesa del fuego, sobrevivisteis a la trampa de los Eternos en Qarth, liberasteis una bahía entera, desenmascarasteis al dragón de tela… Derrotasteis a los Otros y trajisteis la paz a esta tierra...

—Sí, pero contigo a mi lado.

—Tenéis a Jon, a Tyrion y más asesores.

Dany volvió a contemplar el cristal y miró fijamente los ojos dorados de Missandei.

—Me mandarás cartas cada mes. Y nos veremos, como mínimo, una vez cada dos años. ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo.

***

Caminó hacia el altar acompañada de las voces angelicales que cantaban en los palcos.

Y, allí, lo vio.

Al amor de su vida.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Dany lo entendió.

Aquel lugar no era la casa de la puerta roja.

Y jamás lo sería.

Pero sí sería un nuevo hogar.

Y lo construiría junto a él.

Daenerys se agarró el vientre.

En Poniente se compusieron cientos de canciones en honor a los nuevos reyes, los héroes del reino, los portadores del hielo y el fuego.

Y estan se cantaron y cantaron.

Durante un milenio.


End file.
